


Icebreaker

by Ellana17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Early Season 4, F/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: “What are you doing?” the meta asked in disbelief as Harry’s hand started turning blue.“Comforting you,” he answered hesitantly.





	Icebreaker

**Author's Note:**

> How did I even start shipping those two? I'm going to regret it.

_Her eyes fell on the chains around her wrists and she felt a wave of disappear hit her. How could she ever escape this place? She closed her eyes in an attempt to forget about where she was. She could not bear to see the darkness of the room surrounding her, the grey bars of the cells, and the shadows cast by the weak rays of sunlight filtering through the windows._

_He would be back any minute now she could feel it. He would be back. He would never let her leave. He said he cared about her. He said he loved her. The mere idea was making her sick in her stomach. He had betrayed her trust. He had betrayed all of them and she had been stupid enough to trust him – to fall in love with him._

_He was a monster. She could not save him._

_She felt a sudden gust of wind and a hand phasing through her chest. She screamed._

 

It was the middle of the night but Harry was too high-keyed to go to sleep just yet. His mind was whirling. He was close to a breakthrough, he could feel it. He just needed to retrieve some files from the Cortex and would hopefully find the answer to their current meta-human problem before morning.

STAR Labs was empty at this hour and the sound of Harry’s footsteps was the only sound in the facility. The man entered the Cortex and froze. His eyes zeroed in on the person sitting in front of the computers. He took in the white hair and realized why he had suddenly felt so cold upon entering the room.

“What are you doing here?” he asked Killer Frost.

The white-haired woman made the chair spin as she turned around slowly. She smirked at him.

“I woke up like this,” she said nonchalantly, looking at her nails. She huffed. “What are you doing here so late anyway?”

“Working,” Harry answered gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest. He noticed that goosebumps had started to appear on his arms.

“What’s the matter, Harry?” Killer Frost asked him. “Won’t you come in?”

“I’m good, thank you,” he said from the threshold. He did not dare come any closer.

Killer Frost let out a chuckle. She stood up slowly, stretching purposefully, obviously enjoying putting on a show. She walked to him calmly and Harry resisted the urge to take a step back.

“I guess I get it,” Killer Frost purred, getting even closer. “Why she likes you, I mean,” she went on, circling Harry. The man frowned, which made her chuckle once more. “I can feel it. It’s like a warm feeling coming from inside. It’s disgusting. You’re very handsome, I’ll give her that and if this were just desire I’d be all over that but this is Caitlin we’re talking about,” the woman sneered. “She loves you,” she said, rolling her eyes.

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. He knew he could not trust anything the meta said; she enjoyed playing with people’s emotions, he knew that.

Killer Frost noticed his confusion and smirked. “Oh, yes,” she went on. “She won’t say anything, though. I can’t say I blame her. This girl has a shitty record with men.”

“You shouldn’t talk about her like that,” Harry said finally.

“Why not? She’s me, I’m her. Her better half actually. I’m not a scared little girl.”

“Caitlin is one of the bravest people I know,” Harry countered.

Killer Frost waved a hand dismissively. “I wouldn’t be here right now if that were true.”

“What do you mean?”

“Poor dear was having a nightmare. She got scared. I got to come out and play.”

“Transformation triggered by emotional stimuli even during sleep,” Harry mumbled.

“It’s usually easier for me to take charge when she’s asleep but I was not expecting that.”

“What was the dream about?” Harry asked before he could stop himself.

The two of them should not have been discussing Caitlin. The situation was just plain wrong.

Killer Frost winced almost imperceptibly.

“Come on,” Harry said quietly. “What was the dream about?”

“Earth 2,” Killer Frost admitted reluctantly. “Zoom,” she finally said.

Harry winced. No wonder Caitlin’s nightmare had triggered her counterpart’s awakening. The man could clearly see fear in Killer Frost’s pale eyes. How awful that dream must have been to scare even the cold-hearted meta-human?

Harry extended a hand and patted Frost’s shoulder without a second thought.

“What are you doing?” the meta asked in disbelief as Harry’s hand started turning blue.

“Comforting you,” he answered hesitantly.

Harry had no idea where the sudden urge to comfort the meta came from. He only knew that Killer Frost was part of Caitlin and seeing Caitlin in distress was unbearable to him.

Harry clenched his teeth to keep them from chattering and stared at the meta. She seemed hesitant and looked more like Caitlin than ever before.

Harry did not think he simply acted. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Frost’s blue ones. He heard her intake of breath as she deepened the kiss.

Harry should have been dead by now.

When he opened his eyes, Harry was met with hazel eyes staring back at him.

“Harry…” Caitlin said in a broken voice.

Harry drew the woman into a hug, holding her as she cried.

“It’s okay,” he told her soothingly. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

In the following weeks, the two of them grew closer than ever before. Caitlin had started opening up to him about Killer Frost, Zoom and other matters close to her heart. What had started as a way to keep her powers at bay had slowly turned into much more. Talking late at night, going on coffee dates, working side by side to catch meta humans. Harry cherished every moments he got to spend with the woman. He could finally acknowledge his attraction towards her. More than that, he was starting to fall in love with her.

ooo

Ralph was getting his ass handed over to him, nothing new there; Barry had his hands full with the fire-happy meta human and the house was still on fire.

“Allen! There’s still people inside the house!” Harry said over the com.

Caitlin, Cisco and Harry were inside the van. The stakeout had turned into a right disaster. It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

“Cisco! Do something!” Harry exclaimed.

“I can’t!” Cisco yelled, giving in to panic. “Even if I open a breach, there’s no way to know where they are! I won’t reach them in time!”

While the two men argued, Caitlin stood up slowly and reached for the door handle. She stepped out of the van.

“Snow!” Harry called after her. “Caitlin, what are you doing?”

Caitlin ignored him, focusing on the task at hand. She could put that fire out, she knew it. She was in control. She was…

Her hair turned white as she raised her hands and sent icy mist towards the burning house. She moved her hands, now covered in ice, and froze a wall that was about to collapse.

Barry finally managed to knock down the meta human. Part of his suit had been burnt, she noticed. She felt a slight pang of worry for the man at the sight.

The woman turned her attention back to the house. The fire was gone.

“Caitlin!”

“Snow!”

Cisco and Harry rushed out of the van. Harry practically ran to her.

“Hey, look out,” Cisco told him, too late.

Harry reached for her shoulders. She rolled her eyes at the man’s obvious concern.

“Caitlin’s fine,” Frost told him, annoyed. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

Barry walked to her slowly. “Thank you,” he said. She knew he meant it, the fool.

“You should thank Caitlin. It was her idea,” Frost informed them.

“Yeah, yeah, thanks for the help,” Cisco mumbled. “Can we have Caitlin back now?”

Frost turned her icy glare to him. Cisco gulped audibly. “Maybe later,” she said.

“Caitlin,” Harry said in a gentle voice.

Frost glanced at the man and sighed. “Why don’t I get to come out and play?” she pouted.

“You will when you learn how to share,” Cisco scolded her.

Harry ignored him. “Caitlin,” he said quietly. “Come back, you can do it.”

He learned forward slowly but Frost stepped back. “Harry,” she simply said.

“I know you don’t want to hurt me,” he told her. “I trust you.”

Then, Harry brushed his lips against hers tenderly. White hair turned brown again and Caitlin closed her eyes, enjoying the familiar feeling of Harry’s lips moving against hers.

“What’s going on here?” Cisco asked in a high-pitched voice.

Caitlin broke the kiss but did not step away from Harry’s embrace.

“Good to have you back, Snow,” Harry whispered in her ear.

The woman smiled at him.

“Were we supposed to know about this?” Ralph asked, gobsmacked.

“Again,” Cisco exclaimed, clearly loosing patience. “What’s going on here?”

“What does it look like, Ramon?” Harry asked with an eye roll.

“It looks like you two are way too comfortable with each other. How long has this been going on?”

“A few weeks,” Caitlin answered.

“Why didn’t you guys say anything?” Barry enquired gently.

Caitlin and Harry glanced at each other.

“We weren’t sure what was going on,” Caitlin explained. “And we wanted to have a talk with Jesse before telling you guys.”

Barry nodded understandingly.

“So what? Harry kisses you and you turn back into Caitlin?” Cisco asked. “Like true love kiss or something? Like Snow White?” he added with a smirk. “See what I did there? Snow White.”

Harry shook his head in annoyance as the rest of the team chuckled.

“You know what I’m dying to know is how did you guys even manage to get together in the first place,” Cisco told them. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Caitlin said with a sweet smile. “It’s kind of a long story.”

 

THE END


End file.
